


Anger

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How <em>dare you</em> tell me what I can and can’t do!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)

“How _dare you_ tell me what I can and can’t do!”

He cringed, and he could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

“I’m just saying, Mar, that it’s dangerous.”

“That is _not_ what you said!”

“I don’t want you to get hurt. It’s dangerous, and it’s a bad plan!”

“Then I’ll _make it_ a good one! I don’t need you to protect me. I can take care of myself. But fuck you, if you think it is so bad and dangerous, then you can just stay here.”

The ice he saw in those pale blue eyes froze him solid.


End file.
